18 Maja 2001
TVP 1 06.30 Kawa czy herbata? 06.55 Giełda 07.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Telezakupy 07.45 Kawa czy herbata? 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Lulu Show (2) - serial anim. 09.10 Jedyneczka - pr. dla dzieci 09.40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 10.00 Barnaby Jones (28) - serial kryminalny, USA 10.50 ZUS radzi - mag. poradnikowy 11.00 Taki jest świat - magazyn 11.15 Premiery - Opole 2001 11.30 Najcudowniejszy Świątkarz- koncert 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn 12.25 Wielkie sprzątanie - magazyn 12.45 Plebania (66) - serial obycz. 13.10 Ptakolub - magazyn 13.30 Gimnazjum 2001- felieton 13.35 Szansa na życie - felieton 13.50 Świat wierzeń religijnych: Chrześcijaństwo. Święto Flores de mayo - serial dok., Wlk. Bryt. 14.05 Żyć długo i szczęśliwie (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, USA 14.35 Europa regionów: Połączenia - magazyn 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Kultura od kuchni - film dok. 15.35 Słowo daję: Wstrząsane Rydultowy - reportaż 16.00 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 16.25 Moda na sukces (1374) 16.50 Premiery - Opole 2001 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Plebania (67) - serial obycz. 18.00 Dwadzieścia jeden - teleturniej 18.35 Więzy krwi (18) -serial obycz. 19.05 Wieczorynka: Kacper 19.30 Wiadomości, sport 20.10 UCIECZKA DOSKONAłA - thriller, USA 21.45 Świat Jana Pawła II: Europa- cykl dokumentalny 22.35 Monitor Wiadomości 23.05 Sportowy flesz 23.15 STUDIO SPORT: Liga Światowa w siatkówce mężczyzn - mecz Polska - Wenezuela 01.05 MISJA - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 02:30 Łóżko - film obycz., Czechy 03.55 ARKADY LUWRU - dramat wojenny, Francja 05.25 MITYCZNE STWORY (8): Duchy lasu - serial dok., Wlk. Brytania 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Święta wojna: Inwestor - serial komediowy, Polska 09.00 Panna z kawalerem - teleturniej 09.55 Akrobatki - film obyczajowy, Włochy 11.55 Kabaret Pod Wyrwigroszem (1) - program rozrywkowy 12.50 Ich pięcioro (17) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 13.40 Zwierzakom na ratunek (13): Trzęsienie ziemi - serial przygodowy, USA 14.00 Mogę wszystko - magazyn dla młodzieży 14.25 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - czyli Światowid - telet. dla młodzieży 14.50 Szansa na sukces: Czesław Niemen - pr. rozrywkowy 16.00 Panorama 16.15 Na dobre i na złe (66) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.10 Program rozrywkowy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 19.00 Łódź - nowa ziemia obiecana 19.35 STUDIO SPORT: Kronika Kolarskiego Wyścig pokoju 20.05 Kabaret na festiwalu (1): Fabularny show kabaretowy - pr. artyst. 20.50 Międzynarodowe Targi Książki 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.35 KRZYK MILCZENIA - dramat obycz., USA 23.30 Akcja (8) - serial komediowy 23.55 MOJE LATO Z DESEM - komedia obyczajowa, Wlk. Bryt. 01.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 7:00 Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animow. 7:30 Domek na skraju lasu - Serial animowany 8:00 OTV - magazyn 8:35 Królowa serc - wenezuelska telenowela 9:25 Książki z górnej półki - Mag. wydawniczy 9:30 Integracja - magazyn 9:45 To jest temat - reportaż 10:00 W labiryncie - pol. telen. 1989 10:30 OTV - magazyn 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Mike Hammer - prywatny detektyw - serial sensac. USA, 1994 12:05 U siebie - magazyn 12:35 Europa w zagrodzie - Mag. dla rolników, poruszający problemy gospodarki wiejskiej 13:00 Życie obok nas 13:30 Babie lato 14:00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14:10 Klan - pol. telenowela 15:00 Magazyn żeglarski 15:30 OTV - magazyn 16:00 Transmisja Wyścigu Pokoju 16:50 OTV - mag. ośrodków regionalnych 19:00 Wniebowzięci - Polska komedia 19:50 Muzyka w filmie 20:35 Magazyn żeglarski 21:05 Soap Opera - kom. 21:30 OTV - magazyn 22:00 To jest temat - rep. 22:15 Rozmowa dnia 22:35 Autostrada - magazyn poruszający problemy ruchu drogowego 23:00 Pożegnanie jesieni - Polski film obyczajowy z 1990 roku 0:30 Magazyn żeglarski 1:00 Zakończenie Polsat 6:00 Piosenka na życzenie - pr. muz. 7:00 Casper (25) - Serial animowany 7:25 Polityczne graffiti - pr. publicystyczny 7:40 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (112) - serial fantasy USA 8:35 Strażnik Teksasu - Serial sens. USA (111) 9:30 Misja w czasie 2 - Serial s.f. USA '99 (32) 10:20 Cud miłości - Telenow. peruw. (16) 11:15 Słodka trucizna - Telen. braz. '99 (91) 12:05 Przyjaciele - Serial kom. USA (121) 12:35 Adam i Ewa - Pol. serial obycz. (104) 13:05 Disco polo live 14:05 Idź na całość 15:00 Robocop (4/40) - Serial anim. USA '98 15:30 Informacje 15:45 Eurotel - mag. Unii Europejskiej 15:55 Słoneczny patrol (69) - serial przygodowy USA '94 16:45 Strażnik Teksasu - Serial sens. USA (112) 17:45 Cud miłości - telen. peruw. (17) 18:40 Informacje i Kurier TV 19:20 Zbuntowany anioł (265) - telen. argent. '99 20:15 Adam i Ewa - Pol. serial obycz. (105) 20:45 Dwa światy - Telenowela dokum. 21:20 Kryzys w Białym Domu - film sensacyjny USA '98 21:30 Lotto i Szczęśliwy Numerek 23:10 Informacje i biznes informacje 23:30 Pogoda 23:35 Polityczne graffiti - pr. publicyst. 23:50 Różowa landrynka - erot. 0:20 Czekałem na ciebie - thriller USA '98 1:55 Playboy - Magazyn erotyczny 2:55 Muzyka na bis 5:00 Zakończenie TVN 5:45 Kropka nad i 6:00 Kamila (45/90) 6:45 Telesklep 7:00 Przeklęta miłość (81) - telenow. 7:50 Trzy małe duszki 8:15 Oliver Twist 8:40 Przygody syrenki - animowany 9:05 Przyjaciel Bob 9:30 Telesklep 10:30 Big Brother 11:15 Rozmowy w roku 12:00 Nie do wiary 12:30 Urzekła mnie twoja historia 13:00 Trzy małe duszki - animowany 13:30 Oliver Twist 13:55 Przygody syrenki - animowany 14:20 Przyjaciel Bob - Serial animowany 14:45 Krok za krokiem - Serial komed. USA 15:15 Milionerzy 16:00 TVN Fakty 16:20 W niewoli uczuć (105) - telenow. 17:15 Telegra - Teleturniej 17:45 Big Brother - w cztery oczy 18:15 Rozmowy w toku 19:00 TVN Fakty 19:25 Kropka nad i 19:45 Sport i pogoda 20:00 Big Brother 20:50 Milionerzy 21:40 SUPERKINO Długi pocałunek na dobranoc - film sensacyjny USA, 1996 0:05 Big Brother - Extra 0:50 Czarna tęcza - Film sens. USA, 1989 2:35 Pragnienie zemsty - film erotyczny USA z 1993 roku 4:05 Nic straconego - Powtórki programów TV 4 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - mag. muzyczny 07.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.20 Spiderman (33) - serial anim. 08.45 Jeździec Srebrnej Szabli Saber Rider (34) - serial animowany 09.15 Super Mario Brothers (51) - serial dla dzieci 09.45 Dwa światy - reality show 10.15 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (7) - serial komediowy, USA 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich (87) - serial komediowy, Polska 11.15 Dwa światy - reality show 11.30 Był sobie złodziej (19) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 12.30 Łowca przygód (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.25 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.45 Garfield (110) - serial anim. 16.15 Spiderman (34) - serial anim. 16.45 Grace w opałach (20) - serial komediowy, USA 17.15 Dwa światy - reality show 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Świat według Kiepskich (88) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.30 Dwa światy - reality show 19.00 PACIFIC BLUE (40) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Podejdź no do piota - talk show 21.00 Najemnicy (14) - serial sens. 22.00 Świat według Kiepskich (88) - serial komediowy, Polska 22.30 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.45 Życie jak sen - serial kom. 23.15 Dwa światy - reality show 00.15 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood (6) - serial dokumentalny 01.15 HARD TlME - film dok. 02.15 Spotkajmy się - pr. rozrywkowy 02.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 03.45 Strefa P - program muzyczny 04.35 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.25 Teleshopping 9.55 Śmiej się razem z nami 10.25 Izabella - telenowela 11.15 Perła - telenowela 12.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 12.25 Teleshopping 13.25 Gliniarze na motorach - serial 14.20 Izabella - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 17.35 Gliniarze na motorach - serial 18.30 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.00 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 20.00 Poznaj tatusia - komediodra- mat USA (1997), wyk. Lloyd Bridges, Josh Charles, Alexandra Wentworth, Beau Bridges, Walter Olkewicz, Kristy Swanson, Edie McClurg 21.45 Strefa - film akcji USA (1995), wyk. Robert Davi, Alexander Godunov, Ben Gazzara, Lara Harris, Patricia Rive 23.35 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 0.30 Bulwar - thriller USA (1994), wyk. Rae Dawn Chong, Kari Wuhrer, Lou Diamond Phillips, Lance Henriksen 2.10 Strefa - film akcji USA (1995) 3.45 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Kwadrat; magazyn młodzieżowy 06:30 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.35, 7.00, 7.25 oraz 6.55 Giełda 07:30 Polacy na Białorusi; Strażnik Kanału; reportaż Ewy Straburzyńskiej; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:40 Złotopolscy; odc. 281 - Ani be, ani me, ani kukuryku; telenowela TVP; reż: Ireneusz Engler 09:05 Trzy szalone zera; odc. 8 /13/ - "Monika" w ogniu; 1999 serial prod. polsko - niemieckiej; reż: Wiktor Skrzynecki; wyk: Joanna Jabłczyńska, Sebastian Świąder, Grzegorz Ruda, Anna Polony; powt. 09:35 Piętro wyżej; 1937 komedia prod. polskiej (85') /cz.-biały/; reż: Leon Trystan; wyk: Eugeniusz Bodo, Józef Orwid, Helena Grossówna, Ludwik Sempoliński 11:00 Szkic do portretu dziadka; film animowany dla dorosłych; powt. 11:10 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów; Włodzimierz Haupe; powt. 11:30 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Malbork; reportaż Mai Kossakowskiej 12:35 Kwadrans na kawę; program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 12:50 W rajskim ogrodzie; Wybrzeża Kostaryki; magazyn Wojciecha Popkiewicza 13:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 281 - Ani be, ani me, ani kukuryku; telenowela TVP; reż: Ireneusz Engler; powt. 13:35 Gość Jedynki; powt. 13:45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; powt. 14:30 Kwadrat; magazyn młodzieżowy 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Marzenia Marcina Dańca; cz. 6; program rozrywkowy; wyk: Hanna Banaszak, Beata Kozidrak, Jacek Chmielnik, Wojciech Słupiński, Urszula Grabowska, Tadeusz Krok 16:00 Współcześni wojownicy; reportaż Leszka Wieliczko 16:25 Pokaż, co potrafisz - Akademia IQ; program dla młodych widzów 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Wszystko gra; Rożek angielski; program dla dzieci 17:50 magazyn kulturalny 18:20 Telezakupy 18:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 281 - Anie be, ani me, ani kukuryku; telenowela TVP; reż: Ireneusz Engler; powt. 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Zaczarowany ołówek; odc. 7 - Wilk morski; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:57 Sport 20:00 Twarze i maski; odc. 8 /8/ - "Jubileusz. Rok 2000"; 2000 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Feliks Falk 20:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 21:10 Koncert Galowy "75-lecie Polskiego Radia; cz. 3; wyk: Skaldowie, Ewa Bem, Maryla Rodowicz 21:35 Papież nadziei - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Baczyńskiego 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Porozmawiajmy 00:00 Pierwszy krzyk; odc. 8; fabularyzowany serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 01:00 Wieści polonijne; powt. 01:15 Zaczarowany ołówek; odc. 7 /7/ - Wilk morski; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 281 - Ani be, ani me, ani kukuryku; telenowela TVP; reż: Ireneusz Engler; powt. 02:30 Twarze i maski; odc. 8 /8/ - "Jubileusz. Rok 2000"; 2000 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Feliks Falk; powt. 03:25 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia; powt. 03:40 Koncert Galowy "75-lecie Polskiego Radia; cz. 3; wyk: Skaldowie, Ewa Bem, Maryla Rodowicz; powt. 04:00 W rajskim ogrodzie; Wybrzeża Kostaryki; magazyn Wojciecha Popkiewicza; powt. 04:30 Pierwszy krzyk; odc. 8; fabularyzowany serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 magazyn kulturalny; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 7.50 Minisport+ 7.55 łapu-capu 8.00 Stepujący koń Marvin - serial anim. 8.25 Coraz mniejsze Jezioro Aralskie - film dok. 9.20 W amarantowej matni - dramat obycz. USA (2000) 10.55 Lizbona - thriller hiszp. (1999) 12.35 Chinatown - film sens. USA (1974) 14.45 Życie to nie film - film obycz. USA (1999) 16.15 Szczyt marzeń Deser 16.25 Podziękuj mi później - film obycz. USA (1998) 18.10 Spin City - serial 18.35 Stepujący koń Marvin - serial anim. 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 19.45 Wstęp do meczu 20.00 Liga polska - piłka nożna 22.00 Cannes 2001 22.30 Gala Boksu Zawodowego 0.10 Sexcetera Show - magazyn 1.10 Egzekutor - film sens. poi. (1999), wyk. Rafał Mohr, Janusz Gajos, Jan Frycz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz 3.00 Dawid Copperfield (1) - film kostium, ang. (1999), wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Ciaran McMenamin, Emilia Fox, Trevor Eve 4.30 Dawid Copperfield (2) - film kostium, ang. (1999) 6.05 Dr Jekyll i Mr Hyde - komedia pol. (1999) HBO 06.30 Rozstać się z duchem - komedia USA, 1998 (86 min) Reż. Tim Hill, wyk.: David Eisenstein, Corine Lorain 08.00 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Daryl Hannah - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Poborca - komedia USA, 1999 (97 min) Reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk.: Billy Zane, Valerie Valois 10.10 Akademia Pana Kleksa - pol. film familijny, 1983 (147 min) Reż. Krzysztof Gradowski, wyk.: Piotr Fronczewski, Leon Niemczyk 12.45 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 13.15 Jeśli się odnajdziemy - dramat pol., 1983 (86 min) Reż. Roman Załuski, wyk.: Krzysztof Kolberger, Anna Romantowska 14.50 Gadaniec: Plan filmowy - program rozrywkowy 16.15 Shiloh 2 - ang.-amer. dramat, 1999 (92 min) Reż. Sandy Tung, wyk.: Michael Moriarty, Scott Wilson 17.55 Rozstać się z duchem - komedia USA, 1998 (86 min) Reż. Tim Hill, wyk.: David Eisenstein, Corine Lorain 19.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Winchell - dramat USA, 1998 (102 min) Reż. Paul Mazursky, wyk.: Stanley Tucci, Paul Giamatti 22.00 Zręczne ręce - horror USA, 1999 (88 min) Reż. Rodman Flender,- wyk.: Devon Sawa, Seth Green 23.35 Kamasutra - serial erot. USA 00.05 Amazonia w ogniu - film akcji USA, 1993 (78 min) Reż. Luis Llosa, wyk.: Craig Sheffer, Sandra Bullock 01.25 Prawa młodości - dramat USA, 1999 (92 min) Reż. Michael Corrente, wyk.: Shawn Hatosy, Alec Baldwin 03.00 Arlington Road - dramat USA, 1999 (112 min) Reż. Mark Pellington, wyk.: Jeff Bridges, Tim Robbins 04.55 Gadaniec: Plan filmowy - program rozrywkowy TV Puls 07.15 Telesklep 08.15 Straż przybrzeżna (4) - niem. serial sensac. 09.05 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - program publ. 09.20 Casper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 09.45 Rycerz Redwall - serial anim. 10.10 Dotyk anioła (50) - serial obycz. USA 11.00 Cudowne lata (42) - serial obycz. USA 11.30 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talkshow 12.10 Rytm serca (18) - niem. serial obycz. 13.00 Telesklep 13.30 Ulica zakochanych (43) - telenowela meks. 14.15 M kwadrat - talk-show Manna i Materny 14.50 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 15.00 Widzialne i niewidzialne - magazyn zjawisk niezwykłych 15.30 Casper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 15.55 Rycerz Redwall - serial anim. 16.10 Allo, allo (24) - ang. serial kom. 16.45 Ulica zakochanych (44) - telenowela meks. 17.35 Remington Steele (25) - serial sensac. USA 18.30 Wydarzenia, pogoda 18.35 Cudowne lata (43) - serial obycz. USA 19.05 Dotyk anioła (51) - serial obycz. USA 20.05 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talkshow 20.40 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 20.55 M kwadrat - talk-show Manna i Materny 21.30 Allo, allo (25) - ang. serial kom. 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - program publ. 22.45 Archiwum XX wieku - magazyn hist. 23.10 Pogotowie lotnicze (28) - niem. serial sensac. 00.00 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 00.10 Resurrection Boulevard (8) - serial obycz. USA 01.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 7.00 Wyprawy - serial dok., 8.00 Graffiti, 8.15 Metallica w Hamburgu, 9.00 Graffiti, 9.15 Steve Vai - koncert, 10.00 Królewskie rody świata - serial dok., 10.30 Afficionado: Warsaw Summer, 11.30 Afficionado: Jazz Jamboree, 12.30 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej, 13.00 Sport w Polsacie 2, 15.00 Afficionado: Sting & The Police, 15.30 Informacje, 15.50 BTV, 16.00 Królewskie rody świata - serial dok., 16.25 BTV, 16.30 Afficionado: Wielcy saksofoniści, 17.00 TV market, 17.20 Kontakt - magazyn Unii Europejskiej, 17.45 Dziennik, 18.00 Temat dnia, 18.15 BTV, 18.20 Wywiad, 19.15 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki, 19.45 Afficionado: Björk, 20.15 Biznestydzień, 20.30 Wojny XX wieku - serial dok., 21.00 Graffiti, 21.10 Łowcy duchów - serial dok., 22.00 Graffiti, 22.15 Afficionado: John Scofield, 22.45 Biznestydzień, 23.00 BTV, 23.10 Informacje, biznesinformacje, 23.30 Prognoza pogody, 23.40 Praktyczny przewodnik erotyczny, 0.10 Wyprawy - serial dok., 1.10 Graffiti, 1.25 Pożegnanie. Polonia 1 6.50 Bajka dla dzieci, 7.50 Top shop, 12.00 Geronimo - telenowela, 12.50 Helena i chłopcy - fr. serial dla młodzieży, 13.20 Program astrologiczny, 13.25 Werdykt - program prawniczy, 13.55 Top shop, 18.05 Geronimo - telenowela, 18.55 Helena i chłopcy - fr. serial dla młodzieży, 19.20 Program astrologiczny, 19.25 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, 19.55 Bajki dla dzieci, 20.30 Inspektor kryminalny (3) - serial wł. 22.20 Program astrologiczny, 22.25 Werdykt - program prawniczy, 23.00 Top shop, 23.10 Autosalon, 23.40 Valentina - serial erot., 0.25 Playboy. Hallmark Channel 6.00 Coraz bliżej - thriller USA, 1995, 8.00 Skryty w milczeniu - dramat USA, 1999, 10.00 Letnia burza - film obycz. USA, 1999, 12.00 Maria, matka Jezusa - dramat USA, 1999, 14.00 Bariery - ang. serial obycz., 17.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka - kanad. serial przyg., 18.00 Derby - film obycz., 1995, 20.00 Drzewo życzeń - film s.f. USA, 1999, 22.00 Nigdy nie jest za późno - austral, film obycz., 1999, 0.00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... - komedia USA, 2000, 2.00 Bariery - ang. serial obycz. Romantica 6.00, 14.00, 22.00 Rosangelica (126), 7.00, 15.00, 23.00 Prawo do miłości (126), 8.00, 16.00, 0.00 Cała ty (107), 9.00, 17.00, 1.00 Słoneczniki dla Lucii (16), 10.00, 18.00 Rosangelica (125), 11.00, 19.00 Prawo do miłości (125), 12.00, 20.00 Cała ty (106), 13.00, 21.00 Słoneczniki dla Lucii (15). TCM 20.00 International Velvet - ang. film familijny, 1978 22.00 Duch - horror USA, 1982 0.00 Klątwa - thriller ang., 1991 National Geographic Channel 8.00 Nick Baker na tropie: Kangury drzewne, 8.30 W raju grizzly, 9.00 Meteoryt tunguski, 10.00 Rodzina gepardów, 11:00 Pełzanie po ścianie, 12.00 Nauka i my, 13.00 Mamuty z epoki lodowej, 14.00 Nick Baker na tropie: Kangury drzewne, 14.30 W raju grizzly, 15.00 Meteoryt tunguski, 16.00 Rodzina gepardów, 17.00 Pełzanie po ścianie, 18.00 Nauka i my, 19.00 Nick Baker na tropie: Dziobaki, 19.30 Wieloryby grenlandzkie, 20.00 Autostopem przez Wietnam, 21.00 Opowieści zza grobu: Z dreszczem - nadzieja w zamrożeniu, 21.30 Borneo: Za grobem, 22.00 Porwani przez UFO, 23.00 Niebezpieczna strefa: Bez granic - sprawa życia i śmierci, 0.00 Napaść na Manaslu, 1.00 Autostopem przez Wietnam. Discovery Channel 9.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta, 9.25 Szaleństwa na kółkach, 9.55 Nieujarzmiona Amazonia: Matka Courage, 10.50 Czołgi: Stalowe tygrysy, 11.45 Świat według Anny Walker: Papua-Nowa Gwinea, 12.10 Punkty zwrotne historii: Podbój państwa Inków, 12.40 Podróże do krańców ziemi: W poszukiwaniu Jazona i Argonautów, 13.30 Niesamowite maszyny: Atomowa łódź podwodna, 14.25 Zagadka niebios, 15.15 Pola bitew: Leningrad, 16.10 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Echnaton, 17.05 Punkty zwrotne historii: Małżeństwo Pocahontas, 17.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta, 18.00 Wielka wyprawa: Hiszpania, 18.30 Wyczarowane z drewna: Stół i taboret, 19.00 Oblicza natury: Białuchy - duchy głębin, 20.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Indie, 20.30 Przygody Marka O'Shea: Potwory z Sierra Madre, 21.00 Rekin przyszłości, 22.00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt, 23.00 Samotna planeta: Mongolia, 0.00 Klasyczne motocykle: Avanti, 0.30 Klasyczne motocykle: Heavy Metal, 1.00 Grupa specjalna, 2.00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Echnaton. Eurosport 8.30 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym, 9.30 Magazyn sportów motorowych, 10.00 Super Racing Weekend, 10.30 Wyścigi cię- żarówek: PE, Walencja, 11.00 Pięciobój nowoczesny: Pś, Warendorf, 11.30 Golf: Zawody z cyklu US PGA Tour - Verizon Byron Nelson Classic, Teksas, 12.30 Motocyklowe MŚ: MotoGP, Le Mans (na żywo), 14.00 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym (na żywo), 17.00 Boks, 18.00 Motocyklowe MŚ: MotoGP, Le Mans, 19.00 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym, 21.30 Boks, 23.00 Eurosportnews report, 23.15 AdNatura - mag., 0.15 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym, 1.15 Eurosportnews report. Wizja Sport 12.00 Finał Pucharu Polski, 14.30 Liga NHL, 17.00 Igrzyska Sportów Ekstremalnych, 17.30 Supercross AMA: Relacja z Phoenix, 19.00 Gorący tydzień na lodzie - mag. ligi NHL, 19.30 Magazyn piłkarski, 20.00 Piłka nożna, 22.00 Złote rękawice - mag. bokserski, 23.00 Rzutki. Ale kino! 8:00 Na czatach - film krót- kometrażowy 8:10 Spotkanie w Bajce - film obyczajowy 9:25 Buster - film sensacyj- ny 11:00 Wymówienie - film krótkometrażowy 11:15 Yentl - film muzyczny 13:30 Przy- goda z piosenką - komedia muzyczna prod. polskiej 15:15 Zmą- cone śledztwo - thriller prod. francuskiej 16:45 Czworokąt - film obyczajowy 18:30 Dziś w nocy umrze miasto - film wojenny prod. polskiej 20:00 Wspa- niała epoka - komedia prod. francuskiej 21:35 żegnaj Al- catras - film sensacyjny prod. USA 23:15 Aniołek - film obyczajowy 1:10 Wydział zabójstw - film sensacyjny prod. USA 3:00 Zakończenie programu E! Entertainment 06.00 Za kulisami: Bless the Child (`Behind the Scenes: Bless the Child) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 06.30 Focus: Plastic Surgery (In Focus: Plastic Surgery) - reportaż (60 min.) 07.30 Zbliżenia: Michael Douglas (Extreme Close-Up: Michael Douglas) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 08.00 Wkrótce premiera: The Legend of Bagger Vance (Coming Attractions: The Legend of Bagger Vance) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 08.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 09.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Sandra Bullock (Star of the Week: Sandra Bullock) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 09.30 Tajemnice i skandale: H.Hopper i L.Parson (Mysteries and Scandals: H. Hopper and L. Parson) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 10.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Gallager (True Hollywood Story: Gallager) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 11.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 11.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 12.00 Za kulisami: Bless the Child (`Behind the Scenes: Bless the Child) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 12.30 Focus: Plastic Surgery (In Focus: Plastic Surgery) - reportaż (60 min.) 13.30 Zbliżenia: Michael Douglas (Extreme Close-Up: Michael Douglas) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 14.00 Wkrótce premiera: The Legend of Bagger Vance (Coming Attractions: The Legend of Bagger Vance) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 14.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 15.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Sandra Bullock (Star of the Week: Sandra Bullock) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 15.30 Tajemnice i skandale: H.Hopper i L.Parson (Mysteries and Scandals: H. Hopper and L. Parson) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 16.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Gallager (True Hollywood Story: Gallager) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 17.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 17.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 18.00 Zbliżenia: Jon Secada (Extreme Close-Up: Jon Secada) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 18.30 Focus: Wild on Fortaleza (In Focus: Wild on Fortaleza) - reportaż (60 min.) 19.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 20.00 Za kulisami: 15 Minutes (Behind the Scenes: 15 Minutes) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 20.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 21.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Sandra Bullock (Star of the Week: Sandra Bullock) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 21.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Florence Bellard (Mysteries and Scandals: Florence Bellard) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 22.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Ruby Slippers (True Hollywood Story: Ruby Slippers) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 23.00 Wkrótce premiera: Złota (Coming Attractions: Zlota) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 23.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 24.00 Zbliżenia: Jon Secada (Extreme Close-Up: Jon Secada) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 24.30 Focus: Wild on Fortaleza (In Focus: Wild on Fortaleza) - reportaż (60 min.) 01.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 02.00 Za kulisami: 15 Minutes (Behind the Scenes: 15 Minutes) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 02.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 03.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Sandra Bullock (Star of the Week: Sandra Bullock) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 03.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Florence Bellard (Mysteries and Scandals: Florence Bellard) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 04.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Ruby Slippers (True Hollywood Story: Ruby Slippers) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 05.00 Wkrótce premiera: Złota (Coming Attractions: Zlota) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 05.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.). Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku